


acolyte

by papyrocrat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrocrat/pseuds/papyrocrat





	acolyte

Fred hovers shyly in the corner. “Do you, um, need some water? Are you hungry? Well, I guess you don’t get hungry, being a Power and all, but you don’t have to be hungry to enjoy a good taco. I would get you some tacos?”

Jasmine smiles kindly. “You don’t need to do that, Fred. I can provide for myself.” Fred’s face falls. “But you’re very generous to offer. I want to know all about the wonderful food in Los Angeles. It makes me feel even luckier to be here.”

“We’re just so glad you’re here, Jasmine. We all want to do everything we can to help you. Angel and Connor are finally fighting together, and Wesley and Gunn are friends again, and Lorne. Well, you know Lorne. Spreading the love is what Lorne does best.” Jasmine laughs warmly, but Fred looks down at her feet. “So I thought I’d just, come up and see if maybe you wanted some water, or some tacos. There’s not much else I can do.”

“That isn’t true, Fred. You have a brilliant mind and a resilient spirit; that means you can do just about anything. You don’t need to hold a weapon to be one of my warriors.”

“I don’t deserve to be a warrior. I was a slave. I couldn’t escape.” Fred is so ashamed. She hopes Jasmine will still love her.

“Fred, no,” Jasmine rebukes her gently. “I know all about Pylea. The terrible pain of all the dimensions is an affront to my love. I am just so very grateful that you found the strength to live. Thank you, for being brave enough to survive to come home, so that I could meet you. We’re going to stop the pain, Fred, and you’re going to help. ”

Fred can’t speak. Her eyes well with tears.

“There is something you can do for me, Fred.” Normally Fred would be embarrassed by her open smile and eager nod, but Jasmine loves her smile. Jasmine doesn’t mind. “There are two gentlemen downstairs with tattoos on their arms, and a young woman with red hair. Could you send them up to see me please? I think they are troubled, and I’d like to help.”

Jasmine chose someone else. Well, that’s okay. Fred supposes. Her feet reluctantly drag her toward the door.

Jasmine seems to know what she’s thinking. “I do wish to try these tacos, Fred. I hope you’ll want to dine with me sometime.” Fred does.


End file.
